Love Story
by XxREDBOOTZxX
Summary: Five new students in the house.Alice,Jenna,Brenda,Isabella,and Blake.Who will fall in love with who,and will they be able to survive the house themselves?I SUCK AT SUMMARIES.BETTER THAN IT SOUNDS.CHAPTER 5 IS UP!
1. Arrival

Herrrreeesss The First Official Chapter of Love Story!Here goes nothing...

~~CHAPTER ONE~~

~Alice's POV~

"OMGOSH This school is huge!" I mean,seriously?Who makes a school this big?It's bigger than than the mall in my hometown!The cab driver suddenly snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Which house?" He asked.I looked down at the paper."Anubis House." Hm...funny name...  
>The driver stopped in the circle driveway in front of the school.I took a deep breath...<br>"Here goes..."

~Jenna's POV~

"I swear that cab driver was NOT nice...I don't even know where Anubis House is!"I said dragging my luggage behind me.I looked back down at my paper."LEWIS!GIVE ME MY SHOE BACK!"  
>Someone shouted from behind of a sudden I crashed into the ground with another person on top of me.<p>

"UGHHH SERIOUSLY?YOU MADE ME RIP THE KNEE OF MY SKINNY JEANS!NOW GET OFF OF ME!"I yelled.  
>Man...I just bought these!Not to mention my red Aeropostale blouse!"Sorry...My name is Jerome"<br>He said getting up.",you don't happen to know where Anubis house is,do you?"  
>I asked in a nicer tone than before.<p>

"Yea,I live in that me." Jerome said.I started to follow him.  
>He's kinda cute...<p>

~Brenda's POV~

I handed the driver 5 pounds(English money)."Thanks!"I shouted before he walked off.  
>I stood in front of Anubis looked old,but part of it looked pretty new.I reached into my bag and took out my camera.I loved photoography,I had taken an interest in it at an young age.I stood back a little and took a photo of the old building."Hey~!" A girl in the corner of my eye was a tall blonde haired boy behind her ,but then he walked off.<br>She had hair the color of red velvet cupcakes,and her eyes were bright was wearing dark skinny jeans,a red blouse,and red heels.  
>"Hi!I'm Jenna Cambridge!" She said. "I'm Brenda Boligon." I said shaking her hand.<p>

~Isabella's POV~

"The House is right over there."The cab driver pointed towards this old looking handed me my stuff."Thanks." I started walking." I decided to get my phone out of my suitcase to check the is 8 a.m...My black hair fell in my face.I put my phone in my pocket.I had a picture of me and my dog.I have black hair down to my shoulders with ash and turquoise highlights.I realized I wasn't paying attention but it was too late,  
>I had already ran into somebody."Watch where your going." The girl in front of me mumbled.<br>She has blonde hair with bright blue highlights,her eyes are also blue."Sorry..." I straightened out her purple was also wearing skinny jeans with black leather boots."Hey,which house are you in?"She asked."?"I asked."

"Anubis!By the way i'm Alice Villa.".

"I'm Isabella Rivera."

So thats Chapyer 1!IKI know its boring but it will get better. 


	2. Unexplained

Sorry I didn't update grandmother went out of town,well lets just say she hit her head,fell out of the half ton truck(it wasnt in park) and ran over her,also dragging her a little...anyways here it is

Chapter 2

Alfie's POV

Their is a few new people in the , four of them are hot... Suddenly I was interrupted by Amber, who was sitting next to me. "Look at that one who's passed out on the couch." I looked at the girl,  
>I think her name is Alice... Next thing I know something hit my head and I passed out.<p>

Isabella's POV

I just made a dude pass out... "Uhhh is he okay?" I asked the girl sitting next to him. "I'm not sure..."  
>All of a sudden the door opened and a REALLY hot dude walked in. "Who are you?" Patrica asked the REALLY hot dude.I already met Patrica, ugh...<p>

"I'm Blake." Then Trudy came in and showed him where his room is (Victor went insane and killed himself).

~few hours later~

I was sitting upside down in the chair while Alice was still passed out on the couch,everybody had gone back into their rooms. Then that dude Blake came in. He has dirty blonde hair,and he looks like kinda like Jerome, but WAY better, he also has chocolate brown eyes... He looked like he was looking for a place to sit. "Just lift her legs or head up.  
>By the way i'm Isabella, and thats Alice." He walked over to Alice and lifted her legs and sat down. Alice kept on moving but then she fell on the floor with a THUD.<p>

(A/N I realize this is going no where,but I need the OCs to get to know each other.)

Alice's POV

"OWW" I said rubbing my head. "Oh, hi!" I said realizing that I was sleeping on a boy. "I'll go to my room now..."  
>I said walking to my room. I sat on my bed looking around, just noticing that somebody elses stuff was on the opposite side of the room. " Oh gosh...i'm sharing a room with a guy..." I said facepalming myself.<p>

"Dinner~!" Trudy called from downstairs.I hurried cuz I was starving. I walked in just to have spagetti splatter on my face. "Nice, dimwits." I muttered loud enough for them to hear me. I walked to the bathroom to wash it off my face. Then I went back downstairs. "I swear if that happens again they won't be able to-" I wasn't able to finish the sentence be cuz I was falling down the stairs, and I ended up landing on top of someone. "Sorry... " I realized that it the guy I was sleeping on. I was starting to get up when I got lost in his eyes... then I was pulled out of the trance by a BANG and some blood-curdling screams.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

OOOOOOHHHH CLIFFHANGER~Was it a prank?Or was it Rufus back for revenge~?


	3. Stolen

Heres Chapter 3! WHOOO TWO CHAPPIES IN A DAY IM ON A ROLL!So who or what was it?LETS FIND OUT CUZ I DONT KNOW EITHER! 8D OH! And this is rated T b cuz of rhape and stuff...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CHAPTER 3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Alice's POV " I was falling down the stairs, and I ended up landing on top of someone. "Sorry... " I realized that it the guy I was sleeping on . I was starting to get up when I got lost in his eyes... then I was pulled out of the trance by a BANG and some blood-curdling screams."

That is all I remember because the next thing I knew , I was hit with something in the head and being picked up.I don't remember anything after that...

Jenna's POV

I miss my old school...it's so BORING here! I'm sharing my room with a girl named Brenda. She's not that bad... but she doesn't talk much. She's reading a book on her bed while i'm listening to music on my iPhone, Haunted by Taylor. The music was pretty loud,but the scream I was hearing would beat that by 100. Brenda and I ran down stairs as fast as we could just enough to see Alice being carried out the door by somebody, and Amber was screaming her lungs out, that Elf dude was hyperventalating, and this hot dude was sitting with his back against the wall with his eyes almost bugging out.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Brenda and I said at the same time. Then I noticed some blood on the floor.  
>Then I noticed Jerome looked like he was out for revenge. Then Amber had a meltdown,she curled up into a ball and was started crying. Alfie had calmed down a bit, he picked up Amber and took her up to her room.<p>

"I THOUGHT WE GOT RID OF HIM A YEAR AGO!" Jerome and Fabian said in unison.

"Who?" I asked them. "His name is Rufus. He tried to kill us."

"WELL? WE HAVE TO GET ALICE! WHY AM I THE FIRST PERSON TO SAY THIS?" I screamed at them.  
>"Well, Amber can't and Alfie is taking care of her, and Patrica could care less, and I have a broken leg, so that leaves you, Blake, Jerome, Brenda, Isabella and Mick." Fabian replied to my idioitic question. I just noticed his broken leg, huh... never noticed that before...<p>

Alice's POV (A/N OHNOES WUTS GUNNA HAPPEN :O ? READ ON~!)

Where am I? It's dark,cold and I have a horrible head ache.I tried to move but realized I was tied on to something... it feels like a mattress... why am I on a mattress? Then I heard someone walk towards me, then they shoved some pills in my mouth... All of a sudden I started to feel sleepy (P.S. She is wearing a button-up blouse with REALLy short shorts)  
>The last thing I remember is my blouse being ripped off...<p>

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~` WHOOOO ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER...WUTS RUFUS GONNA DO TO ALICE?thats a dumb question...its pretty obvious...TELL ME WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT! 


	4. Snogging

Heres chapter 4,man i dunno wat im doing cuz i got writers block...but since i have it im gonna skip some stuff and get to the funny stuff~ Oh and none of you know what Blake looks has Jerome's face structure, but he still looks a little like since its hard to explain, so just imagine he looks like mitchell musso,  
>just his hair is dirty blonde.<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CHAPTER 4~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

~FAST FORWARD, THEY SAVE HER BLAH BLAH AND SHE DOESNT GET RHAPED,BUT IT WAS CLOSE~

Isabella's POV

"HE is coming again!The Black Bird always gets his revenge..." I woke up screaming,  
>again. I sat up in my bed and buried my head in my hands. Ever since we rescued Alice from Rufus, i've been having dreams about a little girl telling me about some black bird coming back for revenge... I don't get it. I sighed. Why do things in life have to be so difficult? I got out of bed and went downstairs and saw Alice watching TV. I walked over to her and tapped her shoulder. "Don't hurt mehh- Oh, what do you want?" She shrieked at me.<p>

"I'm wondering why you're down here watching TV when its 2 A.M."

"Agghh Cuz i'm still scared..." She moaned.

"Well, I'm gonna get a glass of water then i'm going back to bed" I replied.

Alfie's POV

"Hmmm...i'm hungry..." I said sneaking out of bed and out of the room. I saw the TV on in the living room. So I snuck up to the side of the couch to be surprised by Alice jumping up and kicking me in the chest. I fell over.

"What was that for?" I mumbled, still lying on the ground

"No reason. Now leave me alone." She said sitting back down."Fine. I swear people these days are so crazy..."

Little did I know Alice had jumped back up and was coming after me."What did you say?"  
>She asked. "DON'T HURT ME!" I said running throughout the house with her chasing me.<br>"TOO BAD!" She yelled tackling me from behind. "NOW GO BACK TO BED!" She let me up and I ran off.

Alice's POV

So far, two 's next? Oh crud...I think I just jinxed that...

"Sup." Someone said from behind me.

"WHAT IS UP WITH PEOPLE WALKING IN ON MY QUIET TIME?" I yelled

"Well, hi to you too." He said sarcasticlly.

"Whatever..." I mumbled.

"Watch what you say~." He said in a mocking tone.

"What are ya gonna do about it?" I asked him while standing up.

"Come here." He said motioning me towards him. "I don't trust you...you're gonna do something ... And I don't wanna know what it is!" I said running off, with him right behind me.  
>He caught my wrist and spun me around, his face and inch from mine. But I darted back downstairs . "HA!" I teased him. Right when I ran into the living room I crashed into somebody. Jerome.<br>But then Blake wasn't able to stop in time so he fell on top of us. "GET. OFF. ME." Jerome yelled at Blake and was able to squirm out from under us, then he ran back to his room.  
>"Great,now YOU get off ME!" I screached at Blake.<p>

"I dunno... i'm pretty comfy..." He replied to my insult.  
>"Not for me..." I said, trying to squirm out from under him. He was on his side so I was able to hit him, so he fell off. So I darted off again. I hid in the mummy-coffin he ran past me, so I had quietly ran behind him. Then when he was in front of the couch, I jumped on him and we fell on the couch. "GOTCHA!" I yelled in his ear. But he rolled over so that he was on top of me.<p>

Brenda's POV

I woke up with my book on my stomach. What time is it? I looked at my alarm clock : 4 A.M.  
>Ugh... Might as well get up since i'm awake. I picked up my book and set it aside, then I got out of bed and walked downstairs to the kitchen. I got a glass of water and turned around and saw Alice and Blake snogging. "Hmmm." I muttered walking towards Jerome's and Alfie's room. I opened the door and walked over to Jerome and poked his shoulder.<p>

"Huh? What?" He asked me.

"Follow me, and grab your camera." I said grinning.

"Okay..." He said walked over to Alfie's bed-side table and took out a camera.  
>"Come with me, I got something interesting to show you." I walked out to the living room and pointed towards Alice and Blake who were still snogging on the couch. Jerome let out a micheivious smile and then he walked forwards a little and took a few photos.<p>

~THE NEXT DAY~

Jerome's POV

Once everybody was downstairs, I decided to show people something funny.

"Everybody in here" I said motioning people towards the living room.I was able to hook up my camera to my laptop,and my laptop to the TV. This is gonna be good...

I clicked on the photos on my laptop and they came up on the screen. Alfie was the first one to start laughing. Alice's face went pale.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Blake yelled at me. He looked furious. For the 2nd time in my life I was scared. He walked to his room and came back a few minutes later. He ran over to Patrica and dragged her over to me. He put something on her wrist and put the other half of it on me.  
>Handcuffs...CRAP I'M HANDCUFFED TO PATRICA.<p>

"TAKE THESE OFF!I HATE THIS SLIMEBALL!" Patrica screamed

"Hurtfull...NOW TAKE THEM OFF!" I yelled at Blake.

"Nope..." He replied while walking away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~` I realize that this is going nowhere but I have writers block... Hope you liked it though! 


	5. Cuffed

IM BACCCKKK! Im SO sorry I haven't updated!

Have any of you seen the HoA Season 2 commercial? I was running around my house

screaming! ANYWAYS... PM to request some 1 shots if u want 1... I juss sit around my house

anyways...DON'T KILL ME IF UR CHAR ISNT IN HERE! I DONT REMEMBER!And this might be

~Chapter Five~

**~Izzi's POV~**

"NO! Uncuff me you fool!" Jerome yelled trying to grab Blake, dragging Patrica along with him.

I looked over at Alice, who was reaching for a water bottle. "This isn't gonna end well..."

I muttered as she chucked the bottle across the room hitting Jerome on the face.

Blake started walking back over to Jerome,who had fallen.

"You know what...?" He started. "I don't think you should be cuffed to _Patrica__**... **_You should

be cuffed to... _Izzi_..." And with that he snatched my wrist, unlocked Patrica,

and cuffed me, causing me to fall next to Jerome.

~**Later That Night**~

Jerome and I pushed our beds together realizing that if we didn't,someone was gonna have to

sleep on the floor. I sat on my bed, pulling my iPhone and my purple SkullCandy earphones.

Scrolling through the songs I had, my finger accidently hit Memories by David Guetta, and

my earphones weren't plugged in yet. Before I could do anything, Jerome grabbed my phone as

my face turned scarlet. Apparently, he noticed the immense blush covering my cheeks.

"You know.. your pretty cute when you blush." When he said that,

my face turned 3 shades darker. I heard him chuckle, as I looked at anything except him.

He turned off my phone, setting it on the bedside table, and wrapped his arm around my waist,

bring me closer to him. I heard it start raining as the power went out.

I felt his breath tickling my neck, sending shivers down my spine. Then, I felt lips press against my

neck, trailing up to my jaw, then his lips met mine.

~**Later**~

~**Jen's POV**~

_~BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP~_

I stuck my hand out onto my bedside table, looking for that_ damn_ snooze buttton.

Finally when my finger found it, I pressed it...

~_BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP~_

I pressed again...

~_BEEPBEEPBEEP-_

Losing my patience, I hit the alarm clock, knocking it to the ground.

"**GET UPPP!**" Bree yelled shaking me.

"There's some new people downstairs!"

"Fine..." I mumbled throwing my sheets back.

I walked over to my closet, taking out an _Aero _dorm shirt. It was grey, with pink writing saying Naughty and Nice. Then I took out some dark demin short-shorts. "Okay... let's go down..."

I muttered . As we went down the hall, I heard knocking from one of the closets.

"Hello?" I asked putting my ear to the door. Sure enough, I heard Alice's voice.

"Get us _OUT OF THIS DAMN CLOSET!_"

I chuckled, knowing who did this. "You kinda deserve it!" I said walking away.

When I got downstairs, I saw a guy who was Jerome's height with brown that just came right above his

was wearing an orange Ambercrombie and Fitch shirt, with tan cargos(or whateve u call em),

and he has really tan skin. And I saw another guy, who looked like Neville from _Ha_rry _Potter._

**So? Do u like it? And I had no ideas for the new people...(:**


End file.
